In electrical systems, ranging from smaller circuitry to power grid systems, standards are often established that define recommended voltage ratings and operating tolerances. In particular, the American National Standard Institute (ANSI) has established a standard (e.g., standard 084.1, “For Electric Power Systems and Equipment—Voltage Ratings (60 Hertz)”), that defines recommended voltage ratings and operating tolerances for 60-hertz electrical power systems above 100 volts. This particular standard, for instance, defines the service voltage (voltage at the point of delivery) to be no more than plus or minus 5% of the nominal voltage. For example, based on a 120-volt nominal system, the voltage should not go below 114 volts or above 126 volts. Generally, it has been the electric power utility's responsibility to manage voltage at its service point.
Conservation voltage reduction (CVR) is a method to improve the efficiency of electric sources, such as the electric power grid, by optimizing voltage on the feeders that co supply electricity to end-use devices (e.g., optimizing voltage on the feeders that run from substations to customers), thus reducing energy consumption. Traditional conservation of voltage methods for distribution feeders within power grids have been performed by controlling a load tap changer (LTC) at the substation transformer, and is inherently limited to lowering the voltage of the connected power distribution feeder(s) no lower than the lowest performing voltage point on the feeder(s), maintaining at least the minimum of 114 volts at the lowest point.